Lo que puede ocurrir en un dia de lluvia
by Zara Potter-Black
Summary: One shot. Es un dia de tormenta y Lily decide ver una pelicula de miedo, la luz se va y recibe una inesperada visita. No existen los boogeymans, ni las brujas ni los fantasmas, ¡yo soy una bruja y conozco fantasmas! Exclamo Lily preocupada


Bien, no vivo en Inglaterra, no soy multimillonaria y por tanto no soy Rowling (muy a mi pesar TT) por lo que los personajes no son mios.

Lo que puede ocurrir en un día de lluvia

En el cristal reflejada se veia una silueta perteneciente a una chica de unos dieciséis años, ella miraba al exterior y suspiraba, su cabello pelirrojo caía sobre su espalda y su verde mirada se perdia en las diferentes gotas de lluvia que caian sin cesar sobre la verde hierba de su jardín.

- ¡Maldita lluvia! Se levanto de la alcoba y se tumbo sobre su cama, para hundir su rostro en la almohada. ¿Por qué hoy? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

- ¿Lily quieres galletas, están recien hechas. Pregunto la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

- No gracias. Respondio Lily para volver a introducir su cabeza dentro de la almohada.

"¿Por qué? Oh, dios mio, porque el maldito hombre del tiempo tuvo que tener razón¡cuando nunca la tenia! (A: no se han fijado que siempre hay el tiempo contrario al que pronostican?)¡maldita borrasca¡Tres días, tres días encerrada en casa sin salir y lo peor de todo habia tenido que cancelar su cita con James Potter! Si con Potter, el chico moreno de pelo alborotado que habia estado acosandola desde quinto año, pero este último año habia cambiado y por ello habia estado saliendo con el durante el curso y ahora en verano esperaba verlo con ansias pero ¡estaba lloviendo en verano mas que en los ultimos treinta años! Y claro tuvo que mandarle a James una carta pidiendole que no viniese pues podria pasarle algo con la lluvia que estaba cayendo, y por raro que sonase el le mando una carta donde estaba conforme con la decisión."

Lily suspiro, ya estaba cansada de esa lluvia que lo unico que hacia era ponerla mas triste aun.

- Ay Trixy¿Cuándo dejara de llover? Pregunto Lily a su lechuza, que le pico cariñosamente el dedo.

- Lily, tu padre y yo vamos a visitar a Petunia y a Vernon, portate bien y cierra bien la puerta. Dijo su madre desde abajo

- Esta bien¡Trixy tenemos la casa para nosotras solas! Exclamo Lily al oir la puerta cerrarse. - ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

La lechuza movio las alas, y Lily decidio bajar las escaleras e ir al salon, encendio la tele y después de cambiar de canales durante unos quince minutos decidio que no habia nada que ver en la televisión por lo que recurrio a la segunda opción: poner una película.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia el estante donde estaban las películas y empezo a examinarlas una por una, " ¿El diario de Bridget Jones? No, no tenia ganas de ver a una treinta añera depresiva¿Piratas del Caribe? Tampoco, Orlando Bloom me recuerda a James, oh (suspiro) mi querido James, definitivamente esta no; ¿Boogeyman¿Qué película es esta? Lily volteo la caratula y leyo:

"_Tim Jensen es un hombre atormentado por los temores de su niñez, pero su temor no es irracional, 16 años antes su padre desapareció y en sus recuerdos un terrible monstruo le devoró. Pasados unos años debe enfrentarse a estos miedos pues una duda le atormenta realmente su padre fue asesinado o simplemente les abandonó aún siendo él un niño.Al regresar a su antigua casa todo parece una ilusión donde cualquier rincón oscuro o armario medio abierto podría esconder la respuesta que Tim está buscando ¿Existe realmente Boogeyman? Tras 16 años de continuas y horribles pesadillas el protagonista deberá enfrentarse de una vez por todas_ _a sus más profundos temores."_

Parece interesante. Penso Lily (si vamos que en un dia lluvioso no hay otra película que ver sino una de miedo ¬¬).

- Probemos cosas nuevas, eso siempre lo dice Susan. Dijo Lily y se fue a la cocina de la que volvio con un gran bol de palomitas y un paquete de galletas, encendio la televisión, puso el video y se sento a ver la película mientras la lluvia golpeaba fuertemente la ventana de la cocina.

La película avanzaba y Lily cada vez tenia mas miedo, en verdad la película aterraba y queria dejar de verla pero era demasiado curiosa como para cortar la película y quedarse sin saber el resto, por lo que seguia mirando la pantalla y comiendo palomitas. El

protagonista estaba entrando en el sótano, todo estaba oscuro, se oye un ruido a su espalda él se gira y….

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! Grito Lily saltando del sofá y tirando todas las palomitas, la luz se habia ido y justo en el momento mas terrorifico de la película, después de chocarse con un par de sillas, un mueble y pegarse con la puerta de la despensa Lily consiguió encontrar una linterna, pero cuando la había encontrado descubrió que no tenia pilas, por lo que tuvo que subir las escaleras hasta el estudio donde abrio el "cajon de las pilas", llamado asi porque ahí se ponían todas las pilas de la casa, nuestra pelirroja valiente cogio dos pilas y las puso en la linterna consiguiendo asi que la linterna no funcionase y siguiendo a oscuras.

- ¡Mierda! Lily saco las pilas de la linterna y cogió otro par de pilas con las que esta vez tampoco consiguió que funcionase. – ¡Esto es genial!(Lily tiro la linterna) no hay nada que temer, los boogeyman no existen, ni las brujas ni los fantasmas¡oh no! Yo soy una bruja y conozco fantasmas OO entonces los boogeyman ¡existen!. Lil tranquila¿Qué haria Susan en esta situacion? (En la imaginación de Lily se ve una chica corriendo de un lado para otro como una histerica, pidiendo ayuda y mandando S.O.S en señales de humo), Susan no es un buen ejemplo¿Hanna? (Lily imagina a una chica rubia que respira profundamente, se sienta, cierra los ojos y adopta la posición de la flor de loto empezando a respirar profundamente) Ni loca cierro los ojos¡como para que venga boogeyman¿James, que haria él? (Un castaño con pelo alborotado esta montado en una escoba y vuela persiguiendo a un boogeyman que finalmente logra atrapar y consigue 200 puntos para el Ministerio), jejeje creo que ahí me pase, James nunca le daria el boogeyman al Ministerio, se lo echaria a Snape; ¿Quizas la respuesta este en Sirius y Remus? ( En la imaginación de Lily salia Sirius ligando con el boogeyman mientras que Remus peleaba con el joven Black para que dejara de ligar y huyesen), vaya par¡nunca cambiara! Bueno al menos con tanto imaginar se me ha quitado el miedo.

Un relámpago ilumino el cielo seguido de un fuerte trueno, y el sonido de una puerta abriendose¿una puerta abriendose? (Lily¿autora que quieres que me muera antes de tener a Harry? A:Claro que no, con lo guapo que es (suspiro)) Lily miro hacia la puerta de su habitación con panico, la puerta que habia oido era la de la entrada¿y si habia entrado alguien?

- Soy griffindor o no soy griffindor, lo soy entonces alla voy. Lily respiro hondo y atraveso la puerta y con la unica iluminación que provenia de los relámpagos empezo a bajar lentamente las escaleras y se quedo helada al ver lo que le esperaba en el salon, no un boogeyman sino tres boogeymans con forma de chicos adolescentes, pero a ella no la engañaban tan facilmente, por suerte parecia que no la habian visto, pero buscaban algo porque miraban hacia todos los lados y olian francamente mal. Mientras Lily hacia una mueca de asco uno de los boogeymans se dio la vuelta y la vió

-Ahí esta. Dijo a los otros dos

Ella miro aterrorizada como las tres siluetas iban hacia ella, e hizo lo que cualquiera de nosotros haria: salir corriendo escaleras arriba, pero los boogimans se miraron y decidieron correr tras ella. Lily que conocía su casa a la perfeccion (¬¬ logico, es su casa, vamos no va a conocer la mia mejor que yo xD) se tras la puerta de su habitación con un jarron en la mano, solo por si acaso; los tres boogeymans cuando llegaron a la segunda planta se dividieron y cada uno fue a buscar a Lily por un lado, uno de ellos entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Lily que lo recibió rompiéndole el jarrón en la cabeza, el boogeyman cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo.

- ¡Muere maldito boogeyman, wuajajaja! Grito Lily saliendo de detrás de la puerta y corriendo fue hacia otra habitación donde la agarro otro de los boogeymans. -- ¡No, sueltame¡¡Suéltameeee! Lily pataleaba y chillaba, pero el boogeyman no la soltaba sino que la agarraba mas fuerte, por lo que la pelirroja tomo medidas drasticas y le pego un codazo al boogeyman en el estómago, por lo que la solto para poder respirar con tranquilidad, Lily intento huir pero el tercer boogeyman que habia llegado debido a sus gritos la agarro fuertemente por los brazos. – ¡Sueltame boogeyman¡¡ Sueltame por favor! Lily ya estaba llorando y empezo a rezar.

- Lily calmate. Pidio el boogeyman al que le habia dado el codazo anteriormente, Lily se enternecio esa voz se parecia tanto a la de James, pero él ahora debia estar en su casa planeando alguna de sus trastadas. -- ¡No me engañaras, se que tu no eres James! Grito Lily al boogeyman que tenia delante, por que el otro aun la tenia sujeta pero con menor fuerza. El boogeyman que intentaba susplantar a James se acerco a ella y la beso, un beso dulce y lleno de amor, exactamente igual a los que James le daba, cuando el boogeyman se separo Lily solo pudo decir:

- ¿James? Y la luz volvió iluminando la habitación, pudiendo ver así a James en frente de ella y a Remus que la soltaba, ambos completamente llenos de barro. – Si sois vosotros entonces el que yo golpee era ¿Sirius?

- ¿Qué lo golpeaste? Pregunto Remus sorprendido

- Ehh, si. Dijo Lily avergonzada. – Debe de estar inconsciente en mi cuarto

- Vaya y yo que pensaba que el que se quedaria inconsciente en tu cuarto y de otra forma era yo. Dijo James sonriendo ampliamente (A: ¬¬ sin comentarios)

Lily y Remus miraron a James y luego se miraron, decidiendo ignorar el comentario e ir a por Sirius que cuando despertase tendría un gran dolor de cabeza, cuando llegaron a la habitación se encontraron a Sirius intentando levantarse.

- ¡Oh Sirius cuanto lo siento! Exclamó Lily corriendo hacia él y ayudandolo a levantarse

- ¡No te acerques a mi pelirroja asesina! Grito Sirius, Lily se detuvo durante un segundo pero continuo caminando hacia Sirius, ayudando a Remus a levantarlo y ponerlo en la cama.

- ¡Ay mi cabeza! Se quejo el pelinegro

- Padfoot deja de quejarte que no ha sido para tanto. Comento James entrando en la habitación con una toalla húmeda, que se la puso en la cabeza a Sirius

- Claro como a ti no te rompio un jarron en la cabeza. Fanfarroneo Sirius

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Sirius te recompensare, lo juro. Los tres merodeadores miraron a Lily con cara rara. ¬¬ - No es nada de lo que pensáis¡salidos!

- ¡Ahh! Exclamaron los tres merodeadores

- ¿Se puede saber por que estais llenos de barro y oleis tan mal? Pregunto Lily interesada, los merodeadores se sonrojaron y Remus y James dijeron:

- Es culpa de Sirius

………………..Flash Back……………………….

James estaba deprimido en su casa, miraba por la ventana como la lluvia le habia quitado a lo mejor de su vida Lily Evans ( ¬¬ que dramático).

- ¡Prongs¡Anímate hombre! Dijo un sonriente Sirius Black – Hoy es un día de chicos, solos Remus, tú y yo¡estoy hay que celebrarlo¿Qué te parece si invitamos a venir a las gemelas Watson? (Sirius puso cara de vicioso)

- No, yo quiero únicamente a MI Lily, y no conseguirás convencerme de que quiera a ninguna más. James se abalanzo sobre Sirius y empezó a agitarlo.

- James deja a Sirius. Pidió Remus entrando a la habitación con un montón de ranas de chocolate en las manos.

- ¡Remus! Grito James corriendo hacia el licántropo – Quiere que me olvide de Lily¡y yo no quiero olvidarme de ella!

- Prongs, no seas burro, a ti Evans no se te olvidara nunca. Sirius sonrio con malicia – Pero puede que ella si se olvide de ti, a lo mejor su vecino es un muggle muy atractivo que necesita sal y como esta lloviendo tanto llega mojado a la casa de tu pelirroja y claro ella no puede resistirse y empiezan a besarse apasionadamente y una cosa lleva a la otra….. ¿James?

Sirius miro hacia James que se encontraba pálido y tenia una cara espantosa, vamos si le hubieran dicho que Snape era su hermano y que estaba expulsado del equipo de Quidich hubiera tenido mejor cara.

- Sirius no juegues con la salud del pobre James. Remus miro severamente a Sirius, para luego oir como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba con fuerza. -- ¡Mira lo que has conseguido! Grito Remus antes de que él y Sirius salieran corriendo detrás de James que ya estaba en frente de la chimenea sosteniendo polvos-flu.

- Callejón Diagon. Fue lo que oyeron Sirius y Remus antes de que James desapareciera, sus dos amigos se apresuraron y en cuestión de 5 minutos los tres merodeadores recorrían las calles de Londres.

- Si al menos tuviéramos un paraguas. Se quejó Sirius

- ¿De quien es la culpa? Pregunto Remus por lo que nuestro adorado y sexy merodeador tuvo que callarse.

- Creo que hay que subirse a uno de esos. Dijo James señalando hacia un autobús.

- Eso es un autobús, muy bien. Dijo Remus que subio y se quedo plantado mirando al chofer

- _¿A que parada van? Pregunto el chofer_, _Remus se volteó hacia James, éste se encogió de hombros._

- A casa de Lily Evans. Respondió alegremente Sirius, el chofer lo fulmino con la mirada para ordenarle mas tarde a Remus que debían abandonar el autobús. Los tres chicos se bajaron y vieron como el autobús se iba sin ellos, un camión paso a gran velocidad y les salpicó agua embarrada que habia en la calle.

- Esto es genial. Dijo Sirius quitandose la cazadora que llevaba puesta y que estaba totalmente mojada, volvió a pasar otro camión quedando la camisa de Sirius peor que su cazadora. -- ¡Malditos trastos muggles!

- ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a casa de Lily ahora? Pregunto James con tristeza

- A casa de Evans no vamos, ahora vamos a Tu casa, es que no nos has visto damos pena, mi cazadora de la suerte esta llena de barro. Lloriqueo Sirius mientras acariciaba su cazadora.

- ¡March! Gritó Remus de repente, una chica de pelo rosa chicle que caminaba con cuidado para no mojarse se volteo.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros tres aquí?

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¿March que te has hecho en el pelo? Se reía Sirius a carcajadas

- ¡A esto se le llama estar a la moda¡Idiota! Insulto la chica

- Prefiero seguir siendo un anticuado, jajaja parece que tienes el pelo lleno de chicles ajajjajajaja.

Susan se dió la vuelta para irse, pero Remus la volvio a llamar. -- ¿Qué quieres?

- Dinos la dirección de Lily, anda se buena. Remus y James pusieron carita de pena mientras que Sirius señalaba el pelo de la chica y luego se reía.

- Lo hago por vosotros, no por ese "uni-neuronal " que os acompaña. Susan cogió un papel y les apuntó la dirección de Lily, se despidió de Remus y James y se fue.

- Jajajajaja¿visteis el pelo de March? Pregunto Sirius entre risas

- ¿Le das tú o le doy yo? Pregunto Remus

- Le doy yo, tu para un tai. Dijo James tras darle una colleja a Sirius para que dejara de reírse.

- Es un taxi. Remus silbo e inmediatamente un taxi se paro delante de ellos, se subieron y le entregaron el papel con la dirección al conductor.

………………Fin del Flash Back……………………………

- Y es por eso que estamos aquí. Termino de explicar Remus

- ¿Y vosotros desde cuando tenéis dinero muggle? Pregunto Lily intrigada, los tres chicos se echaron a reír.

- Esa es la parte divertida, no tenemos. Sirius se reía a carcajadas

- ¿Y entonces?

- Cuando el conductor nos pidió el dinero, salimos corriendo del taxi y el conductor detrás de nosotros reclamándonos el dinero, por suerte nosotros estábamos en mejor forma y pudimos despistarlo. Contó James entre risas para luego abrazar a su pelirroja

- ¿Y tu que estabas haciendo pelirroja asesina? Pregunto Sirius

- Bueno….. yo veia una película de miedo. Respondió Lily

- Solo a ti se te ocurre ver una película de este tipo con el tiempo que hace, si es que es normal que te asustarás. Remus comprendió a Lily

- Vaya Griffindor estas hecha, que se asusta con una simple pelucula. Se rió Sirius

- ¿A que no te atreves a verla tú?

- Yo pues claro que si, los merodeadores somos los mas valientes de Hogwarts¿a que si chicos? James y Remus asintieron con fuerza.

- Muy bien, todos abajo, vamos a ver la película. Lily bajo las escaleras y rebobinó la cinta para que los tres chicos pudieran verla desde el principio, los cuatro se acomodaron y empezaron a ver la película iluminados solo con unas lamparas pequeñas que hacian el salón mas tenebroso y con la lluvia golpeando los cristales como fondo.

Al cabo de dos horas, la película había acabado.

- Veis, como yo decía la pelucula esa no daba tanto miedo. Afirmo Sirius.

- Si, adema todo es mentira. Dijo Remus para tranquilizarse

- Exacto, nada de eso es verdad. Corroboro James

- ¡Ahh que es eso! Chillo Lily señalando hacia una sombra que estaba cerca de Sirius.

- ¡Aaaah! El boogeyman viene a por mi. Grito Sirius yendo hacia Remus a abrazarse – ¡Remus protégeme!

- ¡James has algo! Grito Remus

- ¡Lily es tu casa! James miró hacia la pelirroja que se reia a mas no poder

¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬

- ¿De que te ríes? Pregunto James a la pelirroja

- De vosotros, jajaja eso era la sombra de la lámpara, jajajajaja.

Los tres chicos se miraron avergonzados.

- Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera. Reconoció Remus

- Si, además esa lámpara tiene un aspecto sospechoso. Sirius se levanto y se puso a examinar la lámpara.

- Lily no entiendo como puedes reírte de mi así. James se hizo el ofendido y se cruzo de brazos, la pelirroja lo miró divertida, luego le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios, James lo recibió con alegría, y la atrajo más hacia él.

- Vamonos Sirius que nosotros sobramos aquí. Comento Remus separando a Sirius de la lámpara

- ¡Vamonos a la cocina¡Comidaaaaaaaa! Grito Sirius que salió corriendo hacia la cocina seguido de Remus

Lily y James se separaron y sonrieron antes de irse ellos para la cocina también.

REVIEWS

REVIEWS

REVIEWS

SOLO TIENEN QUE PULSAR EL BOTONCITO, NO CUESTA NADA.

Y POR CIERTO PASAR POR MI FIC "¿TE HE DICHO QUE TE ODIO?" n.n


End file.
